


Passing Time

by mothquake



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothquake/pseuds/mothquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KOxBD fluff and PG death of a random human, not too gory. It's like a Disney death-but more importantly, fluff.</p><p>I also wrote this 3 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> vorn = 83 human years

Knockout and Breakdown had been on earth, maybe . . oh, a few vorns. By then most of the humans they usually passed on their daily routes around a semi-populated area were no longer there, and things changed a lot. Actually, things changed a lot within that vorn of them being there. Humans seemed to work fast, then again, they were smaller and their housing was smaller, much smaller.   It had come to that time, though, that whenever the two were parked somewhere in a power down, kids would always approach them and climb on them. Of course, the parents were never there, but they always made sure to be careful, talking about how both of the vehicles looked shiny and expensive. Both Breakdown and Knockout had mixed feelings about the kids they soon encountered every day, but as more time passed, they, too, got older, taller, and different. Knockout only stayed in this area with Breakdown because the bruiser enjoyed listening to the humans talk when they were there. It was apparent, though, that soon they would have to leave.  

The teenagers who now owned their own cars had finally taken note that these two cars, the red Aston Martin with custom decals, and the blue Jeep (maybe ?) had no license plate. It was on one fateful day that the two encountered for the first time, a tow truck. Needless to say, neither of them enjoyed wanting a hook near their tailpipes, and without notice, they sped off. Breakdown being the slower of the two, he constructed his path of zig zags and turns in random directions (to the tow truck driver) to depart from Knockout, and regroup later. Knockout had to say, Breakdown sure was smart when he wanted to be.  

Eventually they were able to lead the tow truck to a more remote area, where they almost crushed it, but they had to cover their trail. Instead, they drove around a tree at the last minute they were allowed, and let the driver of their assailant crash. Needless to say, even with the deployed air bag, the human never lived. Knockout dialed 911 on his comm. link, and reported to hear a sound of screeching tires and a crash, and hung up after giving a vague description of the area. In that time, Breakdown switched his tires with the tow truck’s, making everything just work perfectly as he skidded down the barren road and onto the grass, and to the truck’s skid marks in the dirt and grass. He neatly put the two tracks together, and then changed tires again.  

It was perfect.  

The two Decepticons fled the scene, and were off. By night time, they were far away, and sitting by a heavily wooded area.  

“That was awesome, Knock. We should do that again.” Breakdown grinned, yellow optics gleaming.

  “It was fun. I just wish I hadn’t had to call the human authorities . . Oh well.” He shrugged, and leaned his helm on Breakdown’s arm, his motor letting out a little pleasant hum.  

The two sat in silence, looking at the sky, at Cybertron. They couldn’t zoom their optics to see Cybertron itself, but they could see some stars they recognized that were around Cybertron. The silence continued, and eventually the two were settled down on the ground, in their vehicular alt modes, for recharge. Needless to say, they were side by side. Knockout wished they had a berth and could be in each other’s arms, but this was enough for now, so long as they were together.   

“G’night, Knock.” Breakdown said, smile evident in just his words. He let out a rumble from his engine, and then settled down once more.

“Wish I could hold ya,” he said, his tone softening, “but I’m happy as long as you’re still here.”  

“Likewise, Breakdown.” Knockout returned the rumble.

“Goodnight.”

They both soon initiated recharge, both of them thinking of recharging in each other’s arms, Knockout’s helm rested against Breakdown’s chassis, and Breakdown’s arms around Knockout’s little red frame.


End file.
